


The Perfect Night

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Writerverse Phase 14 Table of Doom [15]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cami and Davina's first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Night

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place about three years after the start of the series. No spoilers. Written for the prompt 'Last Night' for the Phase 14 Table of Doom at writerverse on LJ.

Cami unlocked the door to the hotel room, letting herself and Davina inside. Davina put the ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door before shutting it behind her.

Davina went over to the bed and sat down on the end of it, making a motion for Cami to join her. The blonde complied.

The two women began to make out, touching each other through their clothes. After a few minutes, Cami pulled away from Davina.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked her girlfriend. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

“I want to” said Davina firmly. “I know it’s kind of cliché, losing your virginity on prom night, but to me it seems like the perfect end to the perfect night.”

“Well, then, what are we waiting for?” said Cami, smiling. She stood up and unzipped her dress, letting it fall to the floor around her feet. She paused for a moment in her undressing, giving Davina a moment to take in the sight of her in her bra and underwear. Then, she continued stripping.

When she was done, Cami reached out and pulled Davina to her feet. Kissing her once on the lips, she slowly began to undress the witch. First, she unzipped her dress, which also fell to the floor, forgotten. Then, she reached behind Davina and unsnapped undid the brunette’s bra. Afterwards, Cami sunk down to her knees and pulled down Davina’s underwear, kissing her between the legs as she did so, sending shivers through Davina. Finally, she undid the straps on each of Davina’s shoes.

Standing back up, Cami helped Davina step out of her high heels. They took a minute to take in the sight of each other naked, before making their way to the bed. Together, they yanked back the covers and climbed in.

“What happens now?” Davina asked.

“Hopefully something wonderful” said Cami, smiling again.

The blonde began to plant a trail of kisses along Davina’s body, starting on her mouth and making her way down to the spot between her legs. She stopped to pay extra attention to Davina’s nipples, which she was pleased to find her girlfriend greatly enjoyed.

When she reached Davina’s pussy, Cami was delighted to find the witch was wet. Immediately, she went to work on eating her out.

“OhGodOhGodOhGod” moaned Davina over and over as Cami’s tongue found Davina’s clit. Feeling adventurous, Cami slid two of her fingers inside Davina’s vagina, searching for the brunette’s G-spot.

The combined stimulation pushed Davina over the edge. She came, shouting a word Cami had never heard her use before.

* * *

The women awoke the next morning to the sunlight peeking through the hotel curtains.

“Good morning, beautiful” Cami said to Davina. “So what did you think about last night?”

“Last night” began Davina “was the best night of my life. And I owe it all to you.”

Cami grinned. “Well, I live to serve” she said.

Davina took a deep breath before continuing. “And now I’d like to thank you.”

It took Cami a moment to understand what her girlfriend meant. When she did, she raised an eyebrow and said “Oh?”

“If you want me to” said Davina shyly.

“I think that can be arranged” laughed Cami. “Don’t worry; I’ll guide you through it.”


End file.
